Mi desconocido numero 20
by Lolita Roronoa 2
Summary: *esta historia es solo para ti , desconocido 20, espero que me entiendas :)


THINKING OUT LOUD…día 20

*Solo tú sabes quién eres, quien soy…y que nosotros. Ahora querido desconocido necesito que pongas la mente en blanco, que tapes tus sentidos con amor y que me acompañes en los recuerdos que adornan mi mente desde hace 2 meses…pero antes pon en tu ordenador la canción que titula esta pequeña reflexión …"thinking out loud"…supongo que aquí puedo empezar a contar..

 **When your legs don´t work like they used before… (Cuando tus piernas no funcionen)**

 **And i can´t sweep you off of your feet… (Y no pueda hacer que te enamores de mí)**

 **your mouth still remember the taste of my love…( ¿tu boca seguirá recordando el sabor de mi amor?)**

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?... (¿Tus ojos seguirán sonriendo desde tus mejillas?)**

 ***** De pequeña me gustaba imaginar que cuando quisiera podría ser una dulce princesa que esperaba impaciente a su príncipe azul …y desde el piso de arriba bajaba lentamente las escaleras de mi casa imaginando que mi baby de guardería era un precioso vestido que mis coletas eran un precioso peinado de novia y que un palo podía ser una varita …me gustaba imaginar que justo en el último escalón aguardaba mi príncipe azul con su alado corcel ,esperando por mí, mi invisible príncipe no tenía rostro supongo que mi débil imaginación no llegaba a tanto…para entonces, estoy segura de que me negaba a pensar que los príncipes azules podían llevar vaqueros negros y camisetas largas con calaveras, cadenas , anillos, o hasta un flequillo…pero ahora entiendo que no cualquier príncipe te roba el corazón podrá ser azul, rojo, negro o un hipster …da igual porque si no te roba el corazón no es TU príncipe y tú que estás leyendo esto eres mi príncipe …solo tú.

 **Darling i wiil be lovving you till we´re seventy…(cariño, te seguiré amando hasta que tenga 70 años)**

 **And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twemty three (Y cariño, mi corazón podría enamorarse tan fuerte como a los 23)**

 **And i´m thinking ´bout how (y estoy pensando en cómo)**

 **People fall in love in mysterious ways... (Las personas se enamoran de maneras misteriosas)…**

 **Maybe just a touch of a hand… (Tal vez solo por el toque de una mano)**

Y se cielo, que tú y yo vivimos un amor joven y que nuestros corazones tardaran en apagarse pero…pero, mi amor tardara un mundo entero en renunciar al tuyo, solo tú puedes decir si renunciar a una noche en vela a mi lado, a vivir más recuerdos donde reinen las sonrisas, a crear lo imposible, a desenfundar nuestros labios y dejarnos llevar o puedes elegir una segunda opción….vivir atado a alguien que no soy yo.

Dicen que el amor no tiene ni edad, ni fecha de caducidad y quiero tanto como deseo creer en ello firmemente…he elegido mirarte con mis llameantes ojos marrones que desbordan cariño a los 14 y lo seguiré haciendo cuando tenga 80…porque prometo que jamás apartare mi mirada de la tuya.

 **OH me , i fall in love with you every single day …(oh, yo me enamoro de ti todos los días)**

 **And i just wanna tell you i am...( y simplemente quiero decirte que lo estoy)**

¡Y es que estoy enamorada de ti hasta la saciedad, que mi amor no entiende de distancia , que mi corazón no conoce la angustia a tu lado , que mi sonrisa tiene un motivo , y ese motivo es tu nombre, que la chispa de mis ojos la provoca alguien ,no algo, que el temblé de de mis rodillas lo produce tu mirada , tus besos , tus abrazos…y no el frio ¿Cómo te explico que tu malestar es el mío y que tu alegría mi eterna felicidad? Que tus labios son mi peor vicio…y que te amo.

 **So honey now take me into your loving arms… (Así que cariño tómame entre tus amorosos brazos)**

Amor solo te estoy pidiendo que tus abrazos sean infinitos, y que tus manos acaricien mi espalda como si al resto del mundo no le importara.

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars… (Bésame bajo la luz de miles de estrellas)**

Amor solo te estoy pidiendo que tus labios jueguen con los míos al escondite, que mientras nos besamos mandemos a paseo todos nuestros temores , que seamos tu y yo donde sea como sea…pero para siempre

 **OH, Darling , place your head on my beating heart…(Oh cariño, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón )**

 **IM THINKING OUT LOUD**

 **(ESTOY PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA)**

 **Than maybe we found love right where we are (Que tal vez encontramos el amor justo en donde estamos…y encontramos el amor justo donde estamos)**

Amor solo pretendo que te quedes y que permanezcas conmigo el tiempo que se necesite que yo aunque dejo la puerta entre abierta para que cuando te canses te marches , realmente espero que alargues tu brazo para cerrarla , pretendo que dejemos de ser dos desconocidos que luchan por evitarse para convertirnos en dos bailares que ocupan la pista de baile derrochando pasión…y aunque solo estoy pensando en voz alta… escucha estos pensamientos que tanto ocupan en mi corazón

Y de toda esta paranoia sin sentido quédate con una frase:

 **That maybe we found love right where we are…**

Encontramos el amor justo en donde estamos…y luchamos por el desde el corazón.

No quieras ponerle FIN a esta historia…

…...Nota de la autora

Esta historia es para desconocido 20, como voy a llamarle , solo se lo dedico a él por estar a mi lado y no marcharse, a la vez que soportarme te amo pequeño imbécil 3 …me gustaría ver la sonrisa que tienes puesta una pena que no pueda asique guárdatela para cuando te vea … te quiero jijij :3

Bueno y si ha habido algún curioso o curiosa que también la haya leído muchas gracias por dar un poquito de tiempo en leer esta historia que nada de nada tiene que ver con Eleonor y park pero aun así tenía que escribirla como sorpresa para mi chico, a mis lectores también os quiero muchísimo 3 pero no os preocupéis, en nada de tiempo me encargare de borrar esta historia hasta la próxima! Nos leemos :P

XAU Y BESISSSSSS ¨3¨….3

ELEANOR Y PARK , no es propiedad mía , tampoco sus personajes pero recomiendo muchísimo la novela


End file.
